Outlaw Star: Gundam Universe
by GE AC6000CW
Summary: Read and Reveiw, I need the Reveiws, and NO FLAMES


Green Bay Route Productions Presents...  
___________  
| Green Bay |  
| Route |  
Outlaw Star:  
Gundam Universe  
By Green Bay and Western #319 (Ex-Heero Yuy, 007)  
Legal Stuff: Outlaw Star and Gundam Wing are Owned by Bandai. The Green Bay Route Logo and Name belongs to Wisconsin Central Ltd. And Itell before that. I tend to make NO MONEY from both.   
  
"Watch Out Behind you Heero!" Duo Yelled  
Heero Turned around Just in time to slcie up some Virgos.  
Meanwhile:  
"Ether System and Nuclear Fusion Reactors are Online" Mel said  
"All motor and Mechanical Systems are Green." Gilliam Said  
"All Right, Lets do it!" gene Said  
"I hope you know what you are doing Gene" Gilliam Said  
"Don't worry about it"  
"Thats what I an afraid of" Gilliam Said  
Back in AC 195, the 5 Gundam pilots had just fineshed a battle  
"What a work out, time to hit the showers" Duo Said  
"You go and Do that, I ...." Heero was interupted  
the Gundams cockpits started beeping  
"Something coming in from 12:00!" Trowa Said  
"Wha, More virgos? Quatra asked  
Just then, the Outlaw Star came out of ether drive and stoped in front of the Gundams  
"The hell? Is that White Fangs new carrier?" Wufei asked  
On boared the OLS  
"The Hell? Are those the Pirates new Fighters? Jim Asked  
"No, We do not seem to be in our time, Let me Calculate were we are" Gilliam said  
"Huh, What do you mean, WE HAVE to bein OUR time! Ashia said  
"We are in the year 'AC 195' Earth"  
"What? There must be a logical explanation for this"  
The Intercom came on  
"This is Gundam 02, Deathscythe, to Unkown Vessel, WHO ARE YOU!" Duo asked  
All the other Gundam Pilots are listening in also  
"I am Gene Starwind, An Outlaw, This is the Ship 'Outlaw Star' Who are you? Gene said  
"That does not concern you."  
Gilliam Interupted  
"Gene, Mass weapons are approching"  
The Gundam Pilots herd this  
"Virgos!" The Pilots yelled in unison  
"Shall we help them, Jim, and do you want to be involved, Ashia and Suzuka?  
They all nodded in agreement.  
The Gundams have flown ahead to meat the Mobil Dolls  
"Switching to Grappler Combat Mode, All Systems are Green" Gilliam Said  
"Lets Do this!" Gene Said  
"Trowa! Watch Out!" Quatra yelled  
Trowa was not going to make it, But when the blow never came, he looked up and saw the Outlaw star, with grappler arms out and armed  
"Thought you guy's needed some help" Suzuka Said  
"Thanks, We owe you all one" Troaw Said  
"Gene Behind you!" Ashia yelled  
Gene turned the Outlaw Star and grabbed the Virgos, smashing them togther.  
"Launch the Missiles, That should take care of some" Jim Said  
As this was all going on, The Gundam Pilots were amazed by what they saw.  
"We can use this Guy on our team" Heero Said  
"We agree" The others said in agrement  
The Missiles were lunched, and Took out some carriers  
Meanwhile, On Libra  
"Dorothy, it seams like the Gundam Pilots have anther Ally, Though its not a Mobile Suit, its an advanced Space craft" Quanz said  
"What! Destroy it!"  
"Yes ma'am"  
All of a Sudden, the Gundam Pilots noticed none were going after them, and that they were all going after the Outlaw Star.  
"So Guys, Should we Help then Out?" Quatra Asked  
"Mission...Accepted" Heero Said  
"Count me in, know attacks our allies and lives to tell about it" Duo Said  
Trowa Just Nodded  
"It is Honrable to help out these Weaklings, and their ship is much stronger" Wufei Said  
"Gillium, How Much Ammo is Left?" Gene Asked  
"only 12%"  
"Damn, We are not going to make it"  
"Hold on Gene, it seems like our 'Gundam' freinds are helping us out!" Mel said  
The Gundams had started attacking the Mobile Dolls  
15 Min. Later the battle was over.  
"Gundam 04 to Outlaw Star" Heero Said  
"Outlaw Star Here, what do you need?" Suzuka asked  
"How would you like to join us in our fight against the White Fang?"  
"We would, but we are after the galactic Leyline, and our ship needs more Ammo, we have only 1% left"  
Gene said  
"Well, if thats what you want, We will come with you"  
"No, That us not neccesary, we can manage, all we need to do is go backwards in Sub Ether drive, and that will take us back in time"  
"Well, Goodbye then, Nice working with you" Heero Said  
"Same Here"  
"Nuclear Fusion Reactors are Online"Mel Said  
"Ships reverse mechanisim stable"Ashia Said  
"Life Support system for reverse Ether online"Gillium Said  
"Muchthousand Drive online, all drive systems are green" Suzuka Said  
"Adios Gundam Guys" Gene said  
"Farewell, and Good Luck" Quatra said  
"Syonara, Outlaw Star" Duo Said  
Trowa just waved bye  
"Omeao O koriso" Heero Said  
With That, The Outlaw Star left.  
Back In Outlaw Star Time  
"Well Guys, Shall we head to Blue Heaven for suplies?" Gene Asked  
"You got it" Everyone said  
In The Gundam Universe  
Who was that fighting with you?" Howard Asked  
"That was a ship called the Outlaw Star, But they were not from our Time, The left after the battle" Duo Said  
"Interesting"  
  
The End  
  
R&R  
  
(c) 2001 Jim Tiroch   
All Rights Reserved  
  



End file.
